Lovey Dovey
by lovingpurpleroses
Summary: Kyuzo is asked to train an annoying girl named Chisa but what happens when he might be falling for her.


**Lovey Dovey **

She was very happy, singing her way down the path. She knew that her confidence has grown and that she was ready to say anything, until she came across a man with a strange red coat. She looked at him as the man kept walking down the path. It was as if no one else was on the path but them. He had short blonde hair, and nice legs. She could not see his face because she was following him from behind. She smiled and taps the man on the back. Has he turned, she looked away and pretended that it wasn't her who did it. But she did see his face of beautiful ruby eyes and smooth skin. She wanted to touch his face and just feel his skin but that would be creepy. She continued to follow him and notice that on his back was a sword holder. By the looks of it, it held two swords in one holder. She was amazed at this and wonder to herself, "Is he a samurai?" They continue to walk down the path until she grabbed his arm. The man wasn't startled. He looked back at her with angry eyes. She gasped and said, "Will you teach me?" He gave her a confused look. "Teach me how to be a great samurai like you." She said and gasped for air, proud of herself for asking that question. He looked at her, "No." he said quietly. She was not going to give up. She ran in front of him, "Please!" she begged. The samurai continue to walk but she wasn't going to stop now! She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, "Please Great Samurai!" she begged again. The man was annoyed! He couldn't get this girl off him. "Why?" he asked. "Well I'm just a beginner and with you help I can become a better samurai." She said and smiled. The man was very annoyed! With her pleading big brown eyes the man had no choice, "Ok." He said. She let him go and jumped for joy! She was very glad! "But in one condition." he stopped her. "What?" she asked. "Don't do that." He said. "Do what? This?" she repeated her jump of joy. "Yes that." He answered angrily. "Okey dokey!" she answered. Ugh, was all the man had on his mind. "My name is Chisa! What's yours?" she asked smiling. "Kyuzo." He said and looked away. He has never seen anyone so happy like her. It was freaking him out! "Come and stay with me great Kyuzo!" she offered with a smile. Kyuzo looked away again. Her smile was driving him crazy. She grabbed his hand like a child and led him to her house. She lived in a small house in the town, filled with the sounds of nature. She loved it! As for Kyuzo he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She led him inside the small house. The house was indeed small. With two rooms and the kitchen and living room combined. She ran to the kitchen and started to make tea. She was humming different songs while she was making it. Kyuzo couldn't think in his head anymore. This girl was different, she always happy and singing. He had to get out there! She came by him and with a small table in front she placed the tea. He took a cup and looked at her. She was staring right at him. It was as if she was waiting for a response. He turned away and drank the tea. He never had tea like it. It was nice. "Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded his head and with that came a brighter smile on Chisa. "I'm so glad!" she said. This was making him sick. She took another cup and started to drink her tea. Kyuzo looked around and found only the sounds of nature. He looked at her and she smiled at him, "I live alone." She said and placed her cup of tea down. "I don't have a lot of people visiting me." She took a sip of her tea again. Kyuzo was beginning to see something different about her. "I'm glad to have you around Kyuzo!" she smiled as she picked up the empty cups of tea. Nope! That feeling was gone! Kyuzo looked at her the same way again, annoyed by her joy. She came back and sat right next to him, "I'll make your bed." She said. He grabbed her hand, "No, I'll sleep outside." He answered. Chisa couldn't bear that thought. "Please great Kyuzo sleep in her tonight. I'll give you your own room." She said. Her sad eyes made Kyuzo nod. HOW was this girl getting to him like that? He never obeys anyone but himself. Chisa grabbed his hand and led him to a small room with a small bed in the middle. Chisa smiled, "Good night." She said and bowed. Kyuzo nodded and fell right asleep. Chisa on the other hand was outside practicing her swordsmanship. She wanted to impress Kyuzo tomorrow and show that she was not a weakling. Soon it was dawn and Kyuzo woke up to find himself in one of Chisa's room. He thought he dreamt all of this. He got up and opened the slide door. He closed it behind him and heard humming. "It was Chisa alright," he thought to himself. He walked in the room and found breakfast on the table, rice, eggs, and milk, all in different bowls. He wasn't hungry. He doesn't eat so why eat now. Chisa came up to him, "Hello great Kyuzo." She said and smiles. She sat down next to him eating the breakfast. She looked at Kyuzo, only to find that he was only staring at his plate. "Please eat great samurai." She demanded gently. "No, not hungry." He replied. "But you need it." "No!" "Great Kyuzo," he turned around and found Chisa feeding him his breakfast. He began chewing everything she fed him like a child, "You have to eat to get your strength great Kyuzo." She said and placed the empty bowls down. Kyuzo could not believe it! Chisa fed him like a baby! He has never had so much attention like this before. He kind of liked it. She wiped his mouth, "You have such beautiful lips great Kyuzo." She said and smiled. Kyuzo started to blush a little but why. "I'm ready to train great Kyuzo." She said happily and led Kyuzo outside. Kyuzo choose a stance to begin with his swords ready for battle. Chisa tried to make a stance but her stance was so unbalance that she fell laughing. Kyuzo looked away angrily. "She's not taking this seriously," he thought. "Kyuzo got his swords ready and charged at Chisa. Chisa did a back flip to avoid his attack. She ran towards him and the swords collided. "Your amazing great Kyuzo." She said and gave him her smile. He could not believe it. How could she still be smiling at him like that? He backed his swords and pushed Chisa's sword out of her hands. She was wide opened. He ran towards her and Chisa fell to the ground, rolled over and grabbed her sword and pushed one of Kyuzo's swords out of his hand and Chisa taps her sword on Kyuzo feet. She stood up, "I got you!" She said and collapsed. "Chisa!" Kyuzo yelled and picked her up and placed her in the house. She places her on the floor. "You're tired?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I spent all last night training for this battle." She said. "Why?" "To prove to you that I am not a weak student," She said. He turned away. Why would she do that for him? She got up and started to prepare dinner for the both of them. Chisa again was humming her song as Kyuzo sat on the floor thinking. She brought white rice, tea, and bread. "Here you go Kyuzo-dono, start eating." She said and picked up her chop sticks. Kyuzo was very confused. Why is she so different from anyone else? She smiled at him. "Tell me Kyuzo-dono, how was I?" she asked. "More training is in order." He said and place down the bowl of white rice. "Ok. Kyuzo-dono, you have someone out there you like?" she asked and place down her bowl as well, wanting to hear Kyuzo's reply. "I train myself not socialize." He said. She giggled. He looked at her with angry eyes, "I love the way you reply." She smiled. He didn't understand her. At all! All of a sudden there were strange sounds outside the house. Kyuzo stopped and placed his right ear onto the cold floor. "Kyuzo-dono?" asked Chisa. He rose up his hand to indicate that he wanted silence. He got up and ran out the door. Chisa followed behind Kyuzo. In the distance they see a young woman running. She ran up to them, "Please…..help….me." she said trying to catch her breath. Kyuzo took his swords out and Chisa followed his lead. Two strange robots came running up to us, before Chisa could move Kyuzo already got both of the robots. He came back to us and Chisa helped the woman and led her to the house. Chisa got her tea and Kyuzo sat in the corner of the house. "You alright miss?" asked Chisa giving her the tea. "Thank you both for your help." She looked at Kyuzo and blushed. She had long purple hair and bronze eyes. She wore a very elegant kimono and she had a very beautiful face filled with makeup. Unlike Chisa, who had curly black hair, brown eyes with glasses and beautiful head wear. She wasn't exactly skinny either. "What's your name miss?" Chisa asked. "My name is Lady Violet. Who are you?" she asked and took a sip of tea. "I'm Chisa and this is my sensei Kyuzo-dono." said Chisa smiling. "Nice to meet you." She said and kept looking at Kyuzo. Her eyes would not get off of him. She got up and sat right next to him, "You know great samurai you did save me but you didn't ask for a reward." She said. Kyuzo didn't reply, instead he looked the other way. She placed her hand on his face, "Want a kiss?" she asked. Kyuzo could not believe it! He couldn't even move! She kept coming closer and closer to his face. The more closer she got the more Chisa felt far away. Before their lips touched Chisa ran between them, "So should we take you home?" asked Chisa. "Oh, why thank you." She said and stood up. She turned around with an angry face. Chisa felt her anger but Chisa didn't even know what gotten into her. Why did she stop them? They walked her back to her huge mansion, "Thank you so much Chisa and Great Samurai Kyuzo." she said and walked in. "Bye Miss Violet." said Chisa waving. They both went home and sat next to each other in the room. "Thank…you." said Kyuzo quietly. "For what?" asked Chisa. He got up and walked towards his room and closed the door. It wasn't till then that Chisa realize that Kyuzo thanked her from saving him from a kiss. Chisa ran towards her bathroom and picked up a bucket, two towels and soap. She placed the soap and two towels into the bucket. She walked up to Kyuzo's room and knocked on his door. He slide his door and looked at her," Want to go to the bath house with me?" she asked with her "pleading" eyes. He nodded and Chisa smiled, "Let's go!" she said. They walked to the bath house and Chisa asked for her regular from the man who worked there. This was a huge bath house and Chisa had her own bath. She was going to share it with Kyuzo. Kyuzo a little embarrassed knew that you had to take off ALL your clothes to get into the baths. Chisa went into a girl changing room and Kyuzo went into a guy changing room. He wore a towel around him like shorts and Chisa wore her's like a dress. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bath. When they got though the crowd of people they made it to Chisa's bath. They close the door. Kyuzo looked around and found that Chisa chose her bath under the stars. He took the towel off and got in. He looked at up. He admires Chisa for her choice of location. Chisa jumped into the bath with her towel still own and got Kyuzo's face was all wet. She giggled. Kyuzo could not believe that she was using the bath as a pool. She took her towel off and swam next to Kyuzo. "You like this Kyuzo-dono?" she asked. He nodded. She placed the towel on his and her head and laid back and relaxed. She tapped Kyuzo's shoulder while his eyes were closed, "Want me to wash your back?" she asked. He blushed but nodded. They got out of the bath and into the small shower stalls. They place the towels they had on their heads at the end of the bath, ready for them to pick up later. Chisa took out her soap and began to scrub Kyuzo's back. He liked this attention but he couldn't stop blushing. He was glad that she couldn't see his face. She took her bucket and filled it with water from the shower and placed it gently over Kyuzo's back to wash off the soap. She did these twice and touched his back, "All clean! You have such smooth skin Kyuzo-dono. It is very nice." She said smiling. Kyuzo blushed a little more but he couldn't say a word, not even a nod. She rotated with Kyuzo and Kyuzo began to wash her back. She started to giggle and he stopped, "It tickles." She said. He continued and also found that she too had beautiful, smooth skin. He took the bucket and did the same as Chisa. They both went back to the bath and listen to the sounds around them. It was nice and quiet. They got up and place the towel around them. They walked to the changing room and Chisa paid the man in the front of the bath house filled with people. They walked home together, "You enjoy it, Kyuzo-dono?" she asked. "I did." He said and Chisa smiled, "I did too. I always went alone." She said. When they got home it was very late, Chisa made tea and brought a sweet for both of them to split. They both ate and drank the tea. Kyuzo never felt so relaxed. While Chisa washed the dishes Kyuzo walked into his room and closed the door. When she was done she walked into Kyuzo's room and found him laying on the futon sleeping. She kissed his forehead and left the room. Kyuzo was awake and placed the covers over him trying to hide his red face. The next day they trained again and Kyuzo was teaching Chisa a few sword techniques. They then went to wash their clothes and then to the bath house. This began to be a regular routine for a few days as the two enjoy themselves. They heard a knock on the door and Chisa went to go open it. It was Lady Violet! She came in and brought candies for Chisa and Kyuzo but mostly for Kyuzo. It was obvious that she liked Kyuzo but Chisa sat in the corner and ate her candies listening to the two's conversation and being ignored. "Why don't you train me to be a samurai? You could do it at my house with a lot more space and beauty." She asked him. Kyuzo looked at Chisa in the corner of the room, "I must train Chisa first." He said. "When you're done with her let me know!" she said and left the house. _"When you're done with her?"_ was Chisa that much a bother to Kyuzo. Why did she say that? Kyuzo walked up to Chisa, "You could have left with her if you wanted to Kyuzo-dono." She said smiling. Kyuzo was paralyzed. This was not Chisa's smile. It wasn't! "I'm fine here….with you." He said and gave Chisa tea. "Thank you!" she smiled. That was Chisa's smile! That was the smile that Kyuzo loved to see now. Kyuzo sat quietly when all the sudden Chisa began brushing her fingers though his hair. His body shook. He loved it. He loved that sensation. She stopped and looked at him, "You like don't you, Kyuzo-dono?" she asked. He blushed and got up and went to his room. Lady Violet was now in the routine and Chisa began to dislike her more and more, until Lady Violet came in for another visit. She brought Kyuzo flowers this time. "Great Kyuzo come live with me?" she asked. Chisa was about to cry. Was about to, she was crying. What if he says yes and leaves her? But she was use to being alone. Why did it hurt her so much? He got up, "I can't." he said. "Why not?" she asked. "My place is here." He said. She understood him and smiled, "Fine. I have to go now." She said and left. Chisa tried to clean up her tears as fast as she could in the kitchen. She was washing the dishes as they spoke. Kyuzo went behind her and tried to look at her face but he already knew. "I'm okay. I have something in my eye." She said. She turned around and hugged Kyuzo. He didn't know what to do. He gently places his arms around her and held her like the couples do in need of warmth. She looked at him and him at her, "What do you want to eat?" she asked. He looked at her angry and she laughed. She knew that Kyuzo could care less what he eats. The next day they trained and this time they went out somewhere to eat. They went to a small restaurant that served very good pasta. The both shared a plate of it and enjoyed each other company even if they didn't speak much. "That was amazing!" Chisa said. Kyuzo nodded in agreement. They walked to the end of town towards a lake. Chisa rolled up her pants and walked right in the lake. She ran back and grabbed Kyuzo and pushed him in it. He was mad! So mad that he pushed Chisa into the lake but she ended up laughing. He started to splash her and her back at him. He was having some what fun with her. They got out and Chisa rubbed her head against Kyuzo's back. She laughed and ran home while he followed behind. They got their towels and dry their body and clothes. Chisa took out a type of robe for both of them while the clothes were drying. "That was fun!" she smiled.


End file.
